


Metatron's Keeper

by learntododgetheknives



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I hope she likes it, I love her so I said I would do it, My homie asked for a Metatron/reader fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learntododgetheknives/pseuds/learntododgetheknives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my Cornvin</p><p>Love, Master Cain</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fear and Loathing in Lawrence, Kansas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snoopdoghasjeansanddresses; aka Rebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=snoopdoghasjeansanddresses%3B+aka+Rebecca).



Castiel grew weaker with every passing minute. Heather sat by his bedside, wringing her hands, not sure what to do.

In another lifetime, she would have prayed. But her angel love had made it very clear that no one was listening.

Sam would call to check on Cas, afraid to tell him what Heather knew was common knowledge; Dean was dead. 

After two weeks Castiel's fever began to spike, and in his delirium he would moan names. Dean, Sam, Heather, Hannah...

Heather did not like Hannah. At all. But she kept her mouth shut and kept cool cloths on her angel's forehead, singing softly at times, because this seemed to calm him.

Heather called Rebecca, her very best friend, because she didn't know what else to do.

 

.........

 

Rebecca came as quickly as she could. Having just turned 16, she didn't yet have a car, but she borrowed her father's car and sped to Lawrence, Kansas. 

Rebecca could hear the moans and the cries as she walked up the front steps of the ramshackle house, her black bag swinging against her side. She had brought everything she could for Heather to set up an IV to keep the Angel hydrated and medicated. 

"How is he?" she asked after being led inside.

"Not good. Did you bring-"

"Of course." And the girls set about their work. Castiel barely winced as the needle pierced his skin, now pale and translucent. 

After a couple of hours, there was a knock on the door. Rebecca answered it.

It was Hannah. Heather was not pleased to see her.

"I sense animosity," Hannah said flatly.

"Are you here to save my angel?" Heather snapped. Rebecca had to slap her hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh; Heather was such an overprotective bitch and there was no doubt in the young woman's mind that Heather would end her if she had the chance.

"Well, no, I can't-"

"Then get out."

"I have business with Castiel." Hannah's tone grew dangerous. Rebecca went to stand beside her friend, her own angel blade tucked into the sleeve of the flannel jacket Sam had given her on their first hunt together. 

Heather never moved; her hand still clasped Castiel's, and as she gazed upon his face her voice matched Hannah's. Warning, venom, and anger. "You have no business with him."

"You should show me some respect." Hannah postured, ready for a fight. Rebecca stood between her friend and Hannah. 

"Hey, bitch," Rebecca said, "can't you see that Castiel is sick? He's fucking dying, you dumb twat. You go back up there and keep an eye on Metatron. Don't come back unless you have Cas' grace with you."

"That's just it, insect." Hannah sneered. "I have business to attend to on Earth and we need someone standing guard at Metatron's cell."

"And you thought Cas was going to come up there and do it?" Heather was almost hysterical from lack of sleep and days of worry. "How dare you-"

"I called her." Castiel had woken. It was the first time in weeks he'd spoken lucidly. "It's okay, love." He patted Heather's hand. "Stand down, Becca. Please."

Hannah smirked, which only served to piss Heather off more. I'm going to kill this cunt, she thought.

Rebecca sat next to Heather. "What did you call her for?" 

"I wanted her to know that I have found someone who could stand guard over Metatron. The only person any of us could possibly trust." He looked at Rebecca.

"Me?!" she squeaked.

"You are not sending my best friend to stand guard over the most dangerous angel-" Heather began, but quieted when she saw the deep blue eyes begging her to trust him.

"A human?" Hannah shook her head. "Why?"

"You know why, Hannah, if you will just look at the young lady. Look at her, really look at her." Cas' eyelids began to flutter; he was about to fall asleep.

"I don't, I can't-how do I do this?" Rebecca watched Hannah's face as she studied her, and could have sworn she saw a flash of recognition. "Me?"

Hannah nodded. "Castiel is very wise in the company he keeps," she said, casting a begrudging glance at Heather, who couldn't take her eyes off of Castiel's face. "And so, it is seems, is his lover." She sighed. "Come on, now, I've been gone long enough and I need to get you up there."

"But wait, my parents-"

"We will take care of that. You are doing Heaven a great favor. You will be fine."

Heather tore away from Castiel long enough to give Rebecca a hug and whisper in her ear, "Get Castiel's Grace. Do whatever it takes to get it. Metatron knows where it is. Please."

Rebecca nodded. "There are enough IV bags for a week. I also managed to procure some Fentanyl for pain and Phenergen for nausea. There are also antibiotics. Make sure you read the notes I left. You should have plenty of needles and syringes."

Heather chuckled. "I am so glad you are dating a medical student with questionable morals."

The girls laughed, and Hannah crossed her arms impatiently. "Time to go, Rebecca," she said again. 

"Fine! Geez!" She looked at Cas. "I'll be back soon, I hope."

Cas nodded weakly. "You will make us proud, Rebecca. It's why I chose you."

"Love you, Becs," Heather said, and in an instant, her best friend was gone with the one angel she wanted to see dead.

Cas laughed quietly. He was reading her mind. "Why do you hate her so much?" He opened his arms and beckoned her to join him in the bed. "These fluids are making me cold."

Gingerly, so as not to hurt him, Heather climbed into bed next to her Angel. "I don't know why, honestly." Her emotions got the better of her and she began to sob. "Please be okay, Cas, please don't leave me."

"Shh. Shh. Let's sleep for now. I'm already feeling better. Let's sleep."

As Heather dozed off, she asked sleepily, "Why my Becca?"

Cas yawned. "I'll explain later."

Soon they were both snoring softly.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"So." Metatron sneered. His hair was wild, his face unshaven; cinched up in the straightjacket, he didn't project any image other than pathos. Certainly not one of fear. But he was boastful, which Rebecca found unnerving. "So. Castiel chose _you_?" He barked a mirthless laugh as he looked Rebecca in the eye. "A teenage human girl. Wow. He truly is an ass-"

"Oh shut up, Metatron." Hannah slammed her fist against the bars of the cell. "Don't you ever grow tired of hearing yourself talk?"

"Well...no." He cocked his head to the side as if giving the notion a legitimate thought. "No. I find myself to be quite witty and entertaining."

Hannah rolled her eyes. Handing the still silent Rebecca a blade, she admonished, "He will try to trick you. He will bargain with you. He will lie and he will try to elicit sympathy. But make no mistake; he is dangerous and he cannot be allowed freedom."

Rebecca nodded.

Hannah continued. "I know your friend hates me. I'm not that fond of her, either. However, we do share a common interest."

"Yeah," Rebecca snapped. "You're both in love with Cas."

"No, girl. _She_ is in love with Castiel. I am Castiel's sister. I cannot feel romantic love for him, anymore than you can." She cleared her throat. "I have business to attend to. I won't be gone long. Just...watch him."

Hannah vanished, leaving Rebecca alone with the rogue angel, the once mighty scribe of God.

 

...........................

 

Sam's gentle knock on the door woke Heather from her fitful sleep. The twilight shading of the outdoors told her she had been sleeping for at least 8 hours. She looked down at her angel. She found a little twinge of hope; she could see some color returning to his cheeks, and the sweat on his brow meant that his fever had broken.

Another knock. "Heather?" Sam's muffled voice carried concern.

She carefully climbed out of the bed and answered the door. And her heart shattered into a million pieces all over again.

Sam Winchester was completely broken. His complexion was almost stark-white, save for the dark circles underneath his tired eyes. His hands shook, his hair was limp and dull. There was no light behind his eyes.

He looked closer to death than Castiel. She couldn't help herself as she flung her arms around him. "Oh, Sammy." She wept bitterly. "Sammy, what are we going to do? We're losing everything!"

The youngest Winchester, all 6'4" of him, collapsed into the arms of the 5'7" woman, sobbing with her until their grief dissolved into nothing.

 

................................

 

Hours passed in Heaven, but they seemed like minutes. Rebecca stared at the prisoner and turned the blade over in her hands.

Metatron was amused. "You'd love an excuse to run me through with that, wouldn't you?"

Rebecca nodded.

"Well, just open the door and do it. What's stopping you?" He was taunting her.

She rolled her eyes. She hadn't spoken to the maniac. She didn't want to be here. Why the hell _was_ she here?

"It's not because you think I'll overpower you, is it?" Metatron giggled. "It _is_! That's why!"

"Why is that so funny?" Rebecca snapped.

"Oh. Oh, you don't know?" Metatron made his way to the bars. "Poor little Becca. Chosen for a purpose you don't even want, with no explanation as to why it should be you." He shook his head. "And they call me cruel."

Even though she knew she shouldn't, she asked, "What do you know?"

Another laugh. "I know _everything_ , love. I'm the scribe of God." He turned his eyes down. "But even if I weren't, I would still know why."

Now she was curious. "Tell me why, then."

"You wouldn't believe it."

"Try me."

"I can't just tell you. It wouldn't have the same impact. I have to show you." He leaned his head against the bars. "Touch me."

Rebecca jumped back, repulsed. Her action seemed to hurt his feelings, but she shrugged it off. "No. I don't trust you."

"I'm not going to eat your liver with Fava beans and a nice chianti, Clarice," he quipped. "Besides, you've got the blade. You have nothing to lose."

Rebecca sighed. "Fine." She slowly raised her fingers toward his face.

And everything went black.

 

..............................

 

"We have to tell him, Sam." Several days had passed. Cas had flitted in and out of lucidity. The improvements from the medicine had worn away, and it was clear: Castiel was going to die. "He deserves to know." Heather sat vigil beside the angel. "Before he goes...he should have that peace."

"But what do we tell him? That Dean is gone? That we have no idea where he is? One minute he's a corpse on his own bed, and the next, he's disappeared and left a note telling me not to look for him." Sam was numb.

"Tell him that Dean is alive."

"We don't know that." Sam rubbed his hands over his face.

"Dead people don't generally get up and move around, Sam," Heather snapped.

"What the fuck show have you been watching?! It happens all the time!" The dam was breaking again. "This is so much worse. He's gone, with the Mark of Cain. Who knows what he's become? Sometimes, dead is better, Heather."

"Don't you yell at me, Sam Winchester! You tell this angel, before he dies, that Dean isn't dead. You don't have to elaborate. Hell, fucking lie to him if that what it takes. You really think he deserves to die, believing that he failed the one true love of his entire existence?!" She had stood, fists clinched, speaking as loudly as she could in a whisper, inches from Sam's face.

"One true love?" Sam was taken aback. "I thought-"

"Oh, jog on. Everyone knows it." Heather slumped onto the couch; Sam followed suit. "It was always Dean. He's the unrequited passion that Castiel will never know. I'm the consolation prize."

A long silence followed, broken by Sam's whispered, "I'm sorry."

She wanted to cry, but Heather's tears were spent. She sighed heavily. "It's okay. For me, it was always Cas. I'm grateful for the piece of his heart that belongs to me. I'm no fool. But I am loyal. And I'll be here until it's over." She took her place next to the angel again. "It's been a week. I've heard nothing from Rebecca or Hannah. I even summoned Crowley, like maybe he could do something, but-"

"Yeah, me too. He's MIA."

"Sam. Please. Tell him that Dean is alive. Please."

Silence fell over the cabin once more.

 

....................................

 

"I'm...your _wife_?" Rebecca gazed at him, unblinking. "Is this a trick?"

"You _were_ my wife. Before you fell. You had the idea first, long before...any of the others."

"But I'm only 16. How is that possible?"

"Time here is different. You know that. And you know that this isn't a trick. Why do you think you were chosen to watch over me?"

She didn't answer. She was concentrating on the images in her head. Herself, as an angel, with fiery red hair that reached her ankles; giant wings in a shade between gold and platinum; the flowing gown she wore as their Father united them.

He'd been handsome. His hair was curly and wild, his smile brilliant. Tall, lithe, moving with a dancer's grace. He'd adored her.

But then he was called to be God's secretary, and she was abandoned. Rebecca could feel the pain and the betrayal, fresh as if it had happened moments ago. And the anger when she'd been dismissed, as though her feelings didn't matter.

"Why did you let me go?" she finally asked. "Why did you walk away from me?"

"That's just how it was, love. When the Boss said jump, that's what you did." His countenance was melancholy. "I have thought about it, every single day. Your face when I left you. It was my biggest regret." He sighed. "When I heard that you had fallen, I left Heaven. You were an infant when I found you, so I made sure you were hidden. Then I disappeared. It was the same thing Castiel did with your friend."

"Heather?! What?"

"She doesn't know. But you are both fallen. She fell because Castiel rejected her. She was his most loyal soldier, but he had a greater purpose."

"Dean," Rebecca breathed.

"She fell because her heart was broken. Like you. And he felt so guilty, wanting to spare her the punishment that Anna suffered. He loved Heather far more than anyone knew, except that idiot Gabriel. It's no surprise that we all ended up...together, sort of."

"But they are together now. They have been for a long time. Why didn't you come back for me?"

"I had bigger plans. Obviously," he gestured around the cell with his head, "that didn't work out."

"Well, nice to know there was always something more important than me." Rebecca was bitter. The memories he'd shown her had begun to take hold, combining with every single moment of her human life. She was starting to feel them, know them.

"I really am misunderstood, Rebecca. I didn't mean for it all to get out of hand. I was _angry_. God left. He left! After all we had given up! For Him! I only wanted to make things right. Truly. You have to believe me. I went mad. Like, Norman Bates mad. And I'm sorry." Rebecca could see tears shining in his eyes. "I am so, so sorry."

She believed him. She touched his face, and he sank his cheek into her palm. "I know," she whispered. "I know."

 

.....................................

 

Castiel's breathing had become erratic. He hadn't regained consciousness in over 24 hours. The last thing he'd said was to Sammy: "You have to take care of her. Love her. No one has ever cherished her with their entire heart, for all the centuries she has existed. It's blasphemy. I've done the best I could, but I failed them both."

He'd slipped away again, before Sam could ask him what he meant. He hadn't told Heather; she was passed out with Castiel's hand in her own.

Sam stood and paced the room. Dean was missing. Cas was dying. He'd given him the last of the morphine to ease the pain that racked his body; Castiel's remaining Grace seemed to tear through his pores like a million tiny knives, and he writhed and moaned.

It had been two weeks when Hannah finally returned, grieved to see Castiel's condition, and surprised to see Sam.

"Well-" she began, but Sam shushed her abruptly, nodding toward Heather, who needed her sleep. Also, Sam was fairly certain that in her frame of mind, she might just kill Hannah right then and there. More quietly, Hannah said, "It's almost over, isn't it?" She made her way to the bed and stroked her sibling's pallid face. "It's not right."

"Why don't you give him some of your Grace, then?" Sam snapped. He needed to be looking for Dean. He needed Cas to live. "What's the excuse?"

"He's too far gone. And he would refuse. You know that, Sam."

He did know. He let out a breath, defeated. "What will happen to him? After..." he couldn't finish the thought.

"He will be an empty vessel. The Novak man is in Heaven, never to return."

"What about Cas? His soul?"

Hannah's breath caught. She shook her head.

Sam nodded. He understood.

Hannah looked at Heather with something akin to sympathy. "You should wake her. Let her say goodbye."

"Yeah. But hey, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Cas said Heather has been alive for centuries. What does that mean?"

Hannah squeezed the bridge of her nose. "Some things are better kept secret. Just know that, when Castiel is gone, she will need to be protected. She will need either you or me, Sam. And she will never trust me enough to follow me."

 

..................................

 

Her true mission forgotten, Rebecca had entered the cell and freed Metatron from the restrictive jacket and chains. They spent hours, days, re-learning every inch of each other.

Rebecca no longer felt like a 16 year old girl. She felt like what she was; a centuries-old fallen angel. With every kiss, every whispered "I love you," every touch and every breath, her husband brought her home.

And he remembered who he once was.

Later, as they lay together entwined in each others arms, he confessed. "I still have Castiel's Grace."

Rebecca raised herself up on an elbow. "Where?"

He pointed to his heart. "You need to take it back to him."

Her blood froze. "What are you saying?"

He took her face in his hands and kissed her softly. "I've made a mess of everything. This is the only way to atone."

"So I have to lose you again?" She choked back a sob.

"This can only end badly. Any minute now they will burst in here and see us like this. You will be killed. I will be killed. Castiel will be dead and your friend will be hunted.

Or you can walk away and live, but I'll still be locked away and Castiel will still be dead and your friend will still be hunted.

Please, wife. Let me be redeemed."

Rebecca made her decision quickly. "But no one will know what you did."

"You will know. That's the only thing that matters to me."

 

..........................................

 

Rebecca had been gone for fifteen days. Castiel had only minutes left.

Hannah had suddenly vanished.

Heather laid her head on Castiel's chest. "Please hold on," she whispered, even though she knew he couldn't hear her. "Please don't leave me all alone."

Sam sat in a chair in the corner. He smoked one of Heather's Marlboro's and drank whiskey from a flask. He silently hoped that Castiel would wake up one more time. He would tell him Dean was alive, whether it was true or not. And Heather would say her goodbyes.

He didn't want Cas to die in darkness. It broke his heart to think of it.

Something like love was beginning to gnaw at his heart as he'd watched the hazel-eyed beauty take care of the Angel. She never flinched from the vomit. She'd made sure to keep him clean. She'd changed his clothes and his linens often, because she wanted to preserve his dignity.

"He's more than an Angel. He is a magnificent creature. He deserves to die beautifully," she'd said.

She had a soldier's fortitude, something he'd noticed before when they'd hunted together. Even Dean had mentioned it once. Dean had never balked at allowing her on hunts they way he did with Charlie; he'd loved them both like sisters, but Heather was different. She was good at it.

Even now, when anguish and tenderness took over her entire being, she didn't shy away from Death. Sam wondered, absently, if Death was there. If Death himself would come to collect Castiel.

"Angel," Castiel whispered, and Heather sat up and looked into his eyes. "My angel."

Heather smiled. "Cas, come on, you're the one with the feathers, not me."

Cas weakly returned the smile. "No. No, love." He turned toward Sam. "Sammy, remember what I said."

"Yeah. Yeah, Cas." Sam was at his side and squeezed his hand.

"Cas?" Heather asked, but the blue eyes had turned toward the ceiling. "Cas? Castiel?!"

Hannah had returned with Rebecca in that moment. Heather swung her head around toward her friend, who held a glowing blue vial in her hand.

"Becca!" she cried.

"NOW, REBECCA!" Hannah yelled, and with a wave her arm, sent Heather and Sam sprawling across the floor. "CLOSE YOUR EYES!"

There was no time to react with the anger that she should have felt. Sam had wrapped her in his arms and held her to his chest, hiding his face in her hair.

Even through closed lids, the light was blinding. The room filled with it. Light bulbs shattered and fell around them like glitter. The sound pierced straight into their brains, and they instinctively covered each others ears instead of their own.

They huddled on the floor for what seemed like an eternity, when Rebecca touched Heather on the shoulder. "Hey. Hey. Look."

Heather opened her eyes and stared at her friend. "Oh, Becca!" She threw her arms around her. "What happened up there? Are you okay?"

"I'm...I'll be fine. But _look_." She gently turned her friend around.

Castiel stood behind them, embracing Sam, whose face registered relief mixed with confusion.

Cas turned toward Heather, and she leapt into his open arms, shaking, bawling. Cas looked at Sam, wordlessly asking for a moment alone with her. Sam understood, and nodded. Castiel folded his wings around Heather and they were gone.

Rebecca sat alone with Sam. Hannah had left quickly, with instructions for Rebecca to keep quiet. "You saved the day, sweetie," he said, offering her the flask, which she accepted. "But at what cost?" He could see the pain. Something had happened in Heaven, and he knew she would never be the same.

Rebecca grabbed one of Heather's cigarettes. "Hannah told me not to say," and after a pause to light it, "so I'm going to tell you everything."

Sam laughed.

 

.................................

 

It wasn't all happily ever after, but everything worked out.

Castiel decided he needed to be in Heaven, helping to restore order. He would help Sam look for Dean, whenever he was called.

Heather and Castiel said goodbye. There were tears and kisses, of course. But Cas knew she would be safer without him and she knew he needed Dean.

Sam, for his part, took Heather back to the bunker with him. Along the way, he wanted to tell her what Rebecca had learned. He decided, instead, to admonish her about her smoking and he bought her an e-cig. He'd joked, "What if I decide I want to kiss you, but I can't because you taste like an ashtray?"

She'd surprised herself by saying, "Well, we can't have that, can we?"

Rebecca went back home. Hannah had made sure her parents were none the wiser of her whereabouts for so long. She promptly dumped the medical student.

One night, he came back, just as they'd planned. She laid in his arms for a long time.

Finally, Metatron asked, "So, you just dumped the guy? He was going to be a doctor!"

Rebecca laughed. "I'm a married woman, after all."

They made love until the sun came up.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
